1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus photographing apparatus for making fundus observation and fundus photographing by scanning a fundus of an examinee's eye with illumination light such as laser light.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for an ophthalmic photographing apparatus, there is known a fundus photographing apparatus for obtaining a fundus image by two-dimensionally scanning a fundus of an examinee's eye with a spot of laser light and photo-receiving the laser light reflected from the fundus (i.e., a scanning laser ophthalmoscope). For example, the fundus photographing apparatus having the configuration described above is arranged to two-dimensionally scan the fundus with the laser light by the combined use of a polygon mirror and a galvano mirror (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei07-171107).
However, while the fundus photographing apparatus described above is capable of photographing a front image of the fundus at high resolution, a technique has recently been desired that enables obtainment of a fundus image at higher resolution under high magnification, and thus achieves fundus observation at a cell level.